Episode 464: Face 2 Face: Peace with the Ground-Children
"Face 2 Face: Peace with the Ground-Children" was originally released June 18, 2019. The live show was performed and recorded in Nashville, on June 15, 2019. Description We bumped the Grand Ole Opry from the Ryman lineup to present our own twisted, skewed comedy to the fine folks of Nashville, Tennessee. It was a momentous show, if only for the fact that we finally struck an accord with the Sky-Warriors, and put a climactic end to our centuries-long, unbelievably costly battle. Outline 0:45 - Intro. Justin finishes a sudoku. The brothers went to Margaritaville and got recognized. Sort of. 5:06 - What if Godzilla was nice? (This is not an advice question and the boys remind everyone not to send in non-advice questions.) 8:48 - Y - Sent in by Theresa, from Yahoo Answers user CalebFax, who asks: What should I do if random bread appeared in my bird feeder? Some bread appeared in my bird feeder outside. It might not sound weird, but I live in the forest, so it's creepy af. None of my family members, so it means someone's walking around my house. What should I do? Update: No, I mean like a giant piece of bread that barely fits in the feeder. 13:11 - My mom has been carrying around a dead butterfly for years - literal years - and it has even moved through two different houses. It has "lived" on live plants, and insists that it is okay behavior. How should I handle this? - Dead Butterfly in Nashville 17:21 - Y - Sent in by Michael, from Yahoo Answers user Diiiiäne, who asks: Is it unacceptable to eat lasagna with your hands at home? I was eating lasagna with my hands at my aunt's house. This is how I eat when I'm in my own house. I never use utensils. But in the restaurant I do use fork and spoon. My aunt saw me and got mad at me and was like "Is that how you eat in the restaurant? USE YOUR FORK" when technically I wasn't even in the restaurant and I was in her house. Did I only further infuriate her because I just showed up at her house as an unexpected visitor? 22:41 - My husband and I were once at one of our favorite burger joints for dinner, and halfway through our meal, a couple was seated next to us. We could tell it was a first date, but then we noticed the guy still had a price tag hanging off the armpit of his shirt. Wanting to be a good citizen, what would have been the best way to remove the tag for him? - Shannon B. 28:26 - Y - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user Paaaabis, who asks: How do I get a dog without my parents knowing, I want a mini corgi, we already have a dog so I know how to look after one, I am 14? Update: Google mini corgi, it's not a breed but it's bred to be smaller Update 2: I can also spot signs of diseases and problem, our oldest cat is 16, I spotted leg problems before anyone else and hip problems 31:43 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace, Audible. Advertisement for Oh No Ross and Carrie. 35:34 - I work in a bank and a new guy just started training in our branch for two months. He also works part time in a liquor store nearby. Around the time he started training, I mentioned to him I've been looking for a bottle of specific Game of Thrones whiskey for a watch party I had been planning. The other day he came in, very excited, and told me he got his boss to order the very expensive whiskey for me, and I can come in and buy it next week. Now that Game of Thrones is over, I'm not throwing these parties any more, and I drink so rarely that it isn't worth it to me to buy an $80 bottle of whiskey for myself. How do I tell him I'm not interested any more? Am I required to purchase this whiskey, or since he will only be at our branch training for another month, can I just ignore it? - Boozeless Banker 38:10 - Munch Squad: Happy Tastes Good - Mountain Dew & KFC's Sweet Lightning Audience Questions 47:17 - I have to walk to class every day, 1/4th of a mile, and I have asthma and I have to use an inhaler, and I was wondering, how do I use my inhaler in a way that the other students think I look cool? - Ko 50:04 - Last year I was bit by a snake in my backyard while I was taking out the trash. (It was a garter snake, but it was, like, four feet long.) I'm afraid of snakes now, but it's been a year and my parents are still saying I have to take out the trash despite the fact we've seen more snakes in the backyard. I've been able to do it, but with extreme caution. - Charlie 53:54 - Last year, we were gifted some birds for a Christmas gift. I suspect the gift-givers didn't want them. They were more a gift for my brother, but he goes to school, so I was entrusted with the birds, and so and so happened to the birds, and one of them died. We had two birds, one for me and one for him, and I don't even know which one died. I hate these birds, but I did not kill them, I suspect they were old. With the first bird, we replaced it with a bird that looked exactly the same, and didn't tell him, and then it happened again and we replaced the bird, but I sent my dad to get the other bird, and the bird that he brought back looked nothing like the other bird. Like 100%, and I was like, I guess maybe I can convince him that it molted funny maybe, and it just looks like that now. My brother knew, and I had to come clean and to tell him, but now he doesn't trust me. - Sam 59:16 - I was at TPAC two years ago, and I asked you guys how I need to get my dad to not think it's cool for his grandfather name to be Tarzan. So he still wants that to be a thing, and I have two nephews and now my wife is pregnant, so I think this is a much more pressing matter now. Please help me. He got a tattoo of Tarzan. - Zack 1:04:25 - Housekeeping 1:06:48 - FY - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user jimjam, who asks: How to get frosted tips like my boy Guy Ferrari? Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Munch Squad Category:Emma Kantt